


Her Oh-So Tragic Backstory

by bemynewobsession



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, based on work by foley, bet you never thought you'd see a lena/tracer fic, you inspire me my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: The story of Lena Luthor and her success or rather lack thereof at romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a comic by foleypdx on tumblr and just decided to put into words what I saw in the comic. Thanks for the inspiration Foley! Link to the comic: [link](http://foleypdx.tumblr.com/post/155325879447/more-another-for-my-ever-increasing-stack-of)

Lena was fourteen the first time she noticed a woman. The first time she _really_ noticed a woman.

At fourteen, she was the only freshman in AP Physics but she excelled nonetheless.

Her teacher was….incredible. She had long legs and a perfectly sculpted waist framed with oh so feminine arms. It was easy to say that Lena was absolutely lost in her beauty.

Her heart raced every time she chanced a glance at the woman. Her palms began to sweat when she went to hand in her papers. Her face flushed when dark eyes focussed on her to provoke her to speak out during class.

She was irrevocably enthralled by this woman.

She never told anyone.

_________________________________________________________________________

Lena was fifteen the first time Lillian tried to set her up with a man.

She used the term ‘man’ loosely. The boy with a lanky frame, obnoxiously red hair, and cold hands was barely seventeen. And he was good friends with Lex.

His family was influential. The boy often extended his need to be ‘influential’ in Lena’s life, demanding she not wear her glasses around him with a simple claim that she “Was so much prettier without them!”

Lena came home one week later with the bulkiest glasses she could lay her hands on and four inches cut off her hair.

The relationship lasted barely six weeks.

_________________________________________________________________________

As time passed and with it, Lionel Luthor, Lex took over the family business and began taking Lena on some sparing business trips with him.

It was never said outright, but Lena believed Lillian only approved because she thought Lena might be picked up by some older, wealthy man. Oh how Lena loved proving her mother wrong.

Fareeha was almost six years older than Lena and her lips tasted like the cigars she favored when she was not on duty acting as part of the Luthor security detail.

The Egyptian woman had so many beautiful tattoos layered across her body. Lena loving tracing the one just under her eye as a tanned body shuddered beneath her.

Their dalliance ended when Lex caught them basically having sex in an elevator.

The older woman she was sent off and later became a soldier in the Egyptian Army. Lena still dreams even now of her time with Fareeha.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lena fell in love _hard_ her freshman year of college the following summer. Ironically the woman was also called Lena, but from the minute they met, the lithe girl’s cockney accent proudly proclaimed that she preferred to be called _Tracer_.

Tracer was at the prestigious school as a history major. She was on a track scholarship. She was the kindest person Lena had met in her life up until that point and her intellect and rapier wit made Lena so happy.

Tracer would babble about her day holding Lena loosely in her arms, randomly kissing her cheek or neck whenever Lena would start to look sad or lost.

It felt _so right_. Like Lena was meant to belong in the girl’s arms. How could this love, even if it was between two women, ever be thought of as wrong?

Evidently Lillian felt it was wrong.

The Luthor name carried weight. And Lillian tossed that weight around whenever she could.

To this day, Lena still doesn’t quite know how Lillian did it, but Tracer lost every penny of all of her scholarships to the college they attended.

Even though some part of them still wanted to be together, Lena felt it wrong to stay with Tracer when she knew Lilian would just find bigger and better ways to hurt her.

They parted ways at the start of sophomore year.

Lena remained in contact with Tracer for many years to come after that, finding out later that the girl ended up marrying a girl with beautiful red hair named Emily.

____________________________________________________________________________

School and work and work and school became a gradual blur. Lena was doubling as a engineering grad student and an intern at LuthorCorp.

Sex became less and less intimate.

There was a pink-haired Russian she met on a business trip who could pick Lena up with one arm and hold her against the wall until Lena would cry out under her fingers.

There was an astoundingly beautiful Indian woman who Lena actually spoke to about engineering more than actually fucked who she met at an up and coming technologies convention she went to as a LuthorCorp liaison.

There were multiple women she even signed non-disclosure agreements and paid hefty amounts of money for.

The more women she fell in with, the more the lines blurred between who actually wanted her and who wanted all the things they thought she was.

Most would consider her extracurricular activities to be somewhat _less_ than romantic, but the intimacy was no longer needed so for Lena, it worked just fine.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lena was twenty-five and just out of grad school when Lex went absolutely insane.

Hundreds of people died as a result of his obsessive need to rid the world of aliens and thousands more would have had Superman not stopped him.

By some sick joke, Lex had left it in his papers that _Lena_ would take over LuthorCorp.

Suddenly there was no barrier between Lena and Lillian. So Lena created one.

She fled to National City, hundreds of miles away from Metropolis, and tried desperately to undo the damage Lex had done.

___________________________________________________________________________

Meeting Kara was something Lena had never even realized could happen to her.

Kara whose smile radiated the entire room. Kara whose thick glossy hair and gentle eyes made Lena feel like a fourteen year old girl again. Kara who spoke to her like her own person, like _Lena_ not like _Luthor_.

She flirted shamelessly with the reporter. It came too easily for Lena to not to.

The first time Supergirl visited Lena in her office, Lena recognized those soft blue eyes immediately as they gazed gently into her own.

She almost didn’t want to believe it, but the truth was evident. Kara, sweet and wonderful Kara, was a Super. Lena just accepted the fact that she and Kara could never be together.

But Kara, as both Kara and Supergirl, was persistent. Lena had never experienced anyone in her life actively wanting to be around _her_ , knowing who she was and what her family had done. Even Tracer may not have wanted to be around Lena after what Lex had done.

The first time they kissed, Kara was in her Supergirl outfit.

It was just after Lena had gotten done teasing the girl about Kara Danvers, not Supergirl being her hero. Kara visited her again that very same night as her second self perhaps to comfort Lena further.

Lena couldn’t help it. Kara was just _too close_ . Her lips were _right. there._

Kara placed her hand gently on top of Lena’s, likely attempting to be a good friend and be consoling to Lena. Lena gasped audibly under Kara’s soft touch.

“Kara..I” It was barely there, but by the widening of blue eyes, Lena knew she had heard her.

Before Kara could say something in response, Lena surged forward and placed her lips gently onto the soft ones in front of her.

Kara kissed her back with fierce hunger. As strong hands came to rest on Lena’s back and the passion grew stronger within both of them, Lena almost began to cry with relief.

_This is who I am meant to be._

Lena loved the person she got to be when she was with Kara. The wonderfully simple stillness that was between them allowed Lena to fall into easy comfort with who she was.

She had lived a lifetime in the shadow of who she was. Finally she could begin to feel the sun on her skin.


End file.
